Chapter 6
Luffy hit the ground in his cage Shu-Shu arrivied and meet Luffy same thing happend with the Dbz Characters there Shu-Shu put up a brave fight against Mohiji and his lion Richie and Shu. Luffy defeated Richie and saved Shu-Shu some dog food meanwhile Mohiji arrivied back with his beaten up lion "Mohiji!!!! dont tell me Zoro defeated you!!!!" "no... it was the straw hat.... he has Devil fruit powers!!!" said Buggy "what the hell now imreally pissed of!!" said Buggy "all right lets go get Buggy!!!!" said Zoro as the Mayor horriculey ran of Luffy Piccolo Zoro Goku Nami Bulma all went of to battle Buggy. Meanwhile Buggy was chokcing Mayor Poddle when Luffy made the clwon drop him an enraged Buggy fired a buggy ball which exploded "what the hell!!!!!!" said Zoro getting up "now prepare to suffer!!! arise Acrobats Cabiji and Mai!!!!!" said Buggy as Cabaji and Mai appeared both on unicyles "thats a Dragon Ball!!! i have one!!!! give it to me!!!" said Pilaf "no!! hell no!!! a special friend gave it to me!!!!" said Goku "eh shut him up Cabaji and Mai!!!" yelled Pilaf "i got this!!!!' said Goku thats when the two acrobats pulled out two swords each Cabiji charged thats when Zoro blocked Cabajis blade with his sword. "Zoro your hurt!!!!" said Nami "yeh well this guys a swordsmen ill take him!!!!" said Zoro "Zoro your injuried come on lemme take this guy!!!" said Goku "Roanaro Zoro it will be a honor to slay you!!!!" said Cabaji "relax if i lose to some one like this even with injurys i dont have a very bright future!!!! said Zoro "how dare you!!!!" said Cabaji who swung both of his swords into Zoro who took the blade to his chest Zoro blocked them "arcensit Technqiue!!!" yelled Cabjia breathing fire on Zoro who fell to the floor "Zoro stop being such a dume ass!!!!! let me kill him!!!" said Piccolo. Zoro laughed and stood up "right here!!!!!" said Zoro as Cabaji slashed his injuried spot "ha!! that all you got!!!!" said Zoro who smashed the end of his blade into Cabaji who screamed and charged Zoro. Mai pulled out her swords and charged into the battle thats when Piccolo blocked Mais blades with his sword "Piccolo the Demon Swordsmen i will taste blood and kill you!!!!" said Mai who swung her swords at Piccolo who blocked with his sword. Piccolo slashed his sword through Mai who fell to the floor bleeding Piccolo had defeated Mai meanwhile Zoro had Cabji defeated as Buggy ripped of his arm then threw it at Zoro thats when Luffy caught it "dame you!!! thats a cowardly blow!!!!!" yelled Monkey D Luffy stretching out his fist punching Buggy "dame you straw hat!!!!" yelled Buggy "i ate the Gum Gum Devil fruit im a rubber man!!!!!" yelled Luffy "dame you so you have Devil fruit powers!!!! so do i i ate the Chop Chop fruit i canr ip of parts of my body and controll them!!" said Buggy ripping of his hand Luffy stretched out his mouth "i knew he wasint normal!!! he at the Devil Fruit!!!!" said Nami who with Bulma went to get the treasure from Buggy. Zoro fell to the floor "im tired take care of the rest". "Gum Gum Pistol!!!!!!!!" yelled Luffy stretching his hand out into a fist Buggy dodged it then ripped of his arm and sent it flying at Luffy who dodged the blade "your flashy rubber powers wont beat me im Buggy the clown!" said Buggy who charged and yelled "Chop Chop Cannon!!!!!!" yelled Buggy firing his arms straight at Luffy who doged it thats when Buggy stabbed Luffys straw hat "my hat dame you!!!! i got that from my close friend shanks!! you bastard!!!!" yelled Luffy "Shanks that bastard!!!" yelled Buggy stabbing Luffys hat "you fucking bastard!!! that straw hat is my treasure!!!!!" yelled Luffy charging Buggy who's head went flying into the air Luffy charged Buggy nocking him to the ground "now tell me how the hell do you know Shanks!!!!" yelled Luffy thats when Buggy explained the story thats when Nami had Buggys treasure Buggy tried to get it but Luffy kicked him in the balls thats when Luffy sent Buggy and Pilaf flying Goku got Pilafs 3 star ball both Bulma and Nami decided to temporaly join the crew. To Be Continued. Category:Chapters